


Close to Me

by OddyNoxious



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Chemical Engineering, Established Relationship, M/M, deceased character, somebody has to write about Caustic/Luc huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddyNoxious/pseuds/OddyNoxious
Summary: Caustic is visited by the vision of a lover past.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Luc Paquette, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked reading this, come join my Caustane server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/JfagGZb

Octavio was a kicker. It was a reason they never shared a bed together, among many. The other reasons were as follows: One, Octavio moved too much, and the weight of the other leaving the bed or shifting was always enough to wake Caustic. Two, they never got that far. Octavio was one for dangerous passion, lunging at Caustic like a wild animal for attention. Sometimes, the daredevil would slink into his labs in the odd hours, knowing Caustic was working tirelessly on a new compound. He would sit pretty on the counter top, metal limbs clinking as they crossed and slapped against each other, then pull his beard into a kiss full of bite.  
Caustic would find one of the other’s snakebites and _pull_ until he yelped, then release and pull away. This would always lead to Octavio pushing him further, until the daredevil died and Caustic held his respawn banner in hand. This was the result of most of their encounters, scheduled or otherwise. Octavio _liked_ dying by Caustic’s hand. It was a promise fulfilled every time, and that meant much more to Octavio then any amount of tender words. 

Octavio was distracting, leading Caustic’s undivided attention to a new target so that someone would _look_ at him. That was fundamental to understanding the daredevil at his core- Octavio wanted attention. At one time, the daredevil had told him in his ramblings, Octavio talked about how his therapist said he was doing crazy stunts for the attention of fans. People that would look at Octavio with unabashed love and affection, cheering his name. The follow-up confession was Octavio admitting to him that getting his legs blown off was the changing point of his life.  
The rush, edging so close so death, was a better high then people clambering at their computers to watch him drive a motorcycle off a building.  
It worked for them. It was hard for any outsider to understand, as fans speculated over what they were and why. Caustic does not need a lover, who he holds onto for dear life. Alexander would never have let go of Luc, and Caustic still _couldn’t._ Spiny fingers are wrapped too deeply around his heart, their grip only loosened by Octavio ripping Luc’s hands away and grabbing it himself.  
Octavio _never_ asks for Caustic to love him, only to be passionate for him. He was fine with that, truth be told, he didn’t know if growing attached to Octavio in the same way he was once attached to Luc, and losing him would destroy the chemist all over again. 

Caustic stares up the ceiling of his bedroom, listening to Octavio mumble and grumble in his rest. The stumps that made his hindlegs wiggled uncomfortably. The daredevil’s scarred face, normally marred by rage and manic laughter. He let his fingers lock together, resting his palms on his stomach, listening to Octavio idly breathe. 

“Hey.”

His gaze casts over, giving a side eye. They widen, and Caustic flips onto his side, hand slapping onto the mattress. “Luc.” Alexander stares into the frenchman’s face, taking note of his wrinkles and… well everything, really. Luc’s elbow is digging into the bed, chin resting in his left palm. 

“Alex,” Luc’s free hand extends forward, thumb brushing over his cheek. Caustic grabs his wrist, holding his hand in place and letting himself sink into the frenchman’s touch.

“Are you alright? Have you been sleeping well? You look tired.” Caustic inhales, taking in Luc’s scent- iron and electronics. He was tinkering away to his own projects, wasn’t he? His eyes gaze at the hand that holds him, palm greyed by soot and metal. 

“I am.” It’s a confession, and an honest one. He wants to go home. Into Luc’s bed and let the frenchman’s head lay on his chest, arms wrapped around the other.

“Get some rest, alright? We have a big day tomorrow. Natalie has her science fair.” Luc pulls his hand away, shifting the sheets over his shoulder and settling in. 

"Alright… Hey, I love you.” Caustic leans forward, the sheets shifting as he reaches out for Luc, to pull the other into a sweet goodnight kiss. 

Luc’s image fades away into dust, blowing away like sand in the wind. Caustic’s hand falls over Octavio, onto his shoulder. He stares down at the daredevil, mouth open in a loud snore. Caustic settles onto his side, staring into the back of Octavio’s head. He lets his arms move, winding their way around the other’s torso, letting his forehead rest between his shoulder blades.  
He holds Octavio tight.


End file.
